The subspace tournament
by JOD 2.0
Summary: When the Master Hand holds a new tournament for his subjects. Who will be chosen to compete? Who will win and who will loose? Only time will tell! Please R&R, flames ccepted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.**

**Well, here we have my second fic I've always wanted to give a smash fic a try so here we are.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: The contestants**

The Master Hand floated in the centre of the final destination arena, facing the stands that were full to the brim with wire frames, robot soldiers and the various other creatures that inhabited his kingdom of Subspace.

The floating hand rose to twenty feet above ground level and bellowed his plans to his audience.

"Citizens of Subspace!" he called out in his unmistakably deep voice. "I welcome you to this, the latest in series of multi dimensional tournaments. As before, contestants shall be pitted against each other in one on one fights, along with special matches and stadium tests."

An unbelievably loud cheer erupted from the crowd. There was nothing the inhabitants of Subspace loved more than a fight. At least three tournaments were held each Diamond Circle (the equivalent of about two and a half earth years). This was to be the third in the Smash Brothers tournaments, the largest and most successful of all the events.

The Master Hand waited for the noise to die down before continuing his speech.

"And now I shall introduce you to the contestants. There will be new fighters and old, while some shall not be competing" A loud boo flew out from the crowd. "However…. HOWEVER!" The noise died instantly. "There will be more then enough newcomers to replace them". This resulted in the loudest cheer of all.

"First, from the mushroom kingdom, in order of success: Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and newcomer Wario!" As he spoke each name a floating platform appeared with the aforementioned character standing on it.

Applause erupted from the crowd. The Hand chuckled, they'd always loved Mario and his team.

"Next, from the well established 'Bounty hunter' legends, Samus Aran herself!"

A platform appeared with Samus standing upon it, dressed in a shinier, obviously upgraded power suit then her previous outings.

Another cheer registered the audience's appreciation, Samus was another fan favourite. She had come second in the last tournament, having being beaten in the final by Mario.

The Hand ran through the list of competitors. Ranging from veterans like Link, Zelda and Fox to newcomers like Meta Knight, Pitt and King Dedede. Nobody seemed to mind the fact the Ice Climbers and Ness had been left out altogether. Rumours of a multi universal contest were even confirmed when super spy Solid Snake arrived, whom all had heard of but none had actually seen.

After it seemed all contestants had been announced the platforms the fighters stood on vanished, allowing the contestants free movement. They greeted the veterans and introduced themselves to the newcomers. The crowd muttered amongst themselves in anticipation until The Master Hand boomed out.

"Silence!" He bellowed. "Not all contestants have been introduced yet!" The crowd and contestants fell silent in astonishment and confusion.

"So. Who's left then?" Snake finally asked in his gruff military tone.

Four more platforms appeared in the centre of the arena. Expressions of wonder, bewilderment and even shock spread amongst the Smashers while the crowd whispered among themselves, clearly amazed what they were seeing.

"The final contestants, from the universe of the Mobians, never before met in our tournament. Introducing Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, who is to be known from now on by his nickname Tails and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Who is this guy?" Mario questioned, pointing a finger at Sonic.

In a flash of blue Mario found himself face to face with Sonic, a sly grin pasted on the hedgehog's face.

"Sonic's the name" he spoke clearly so everyone could here him. He then jumped into the air, landed, and performed a series of acrobatics across the arena. He then ran around the area, a blue blur following him. He eventually came to rest with his left arm on Tails' shoulder. "Speed's the game"

Tails laughed nervously, Shadow smirked and chuckled slightly and Knuckles began to egg on the crowd, who cheered and clapped, loving these strange newcomers.

The Master hand observed all this with silent glee. He'd known these guys would be a hit. He then formed himself into the rough shape of a gun, pointing himself directly upwards, the tips of his fingers glowing.

"Let the tournament begin!" he fired three huge balls of fire into the alien looking sky above. The Brawl had begun.

* * *

I know that Shadow, Tails and Knuckles arn't in Brawl but I thought I'd include them for the sake of the story. Please R&R, flame me, whatever you like just say it PLEASE! 


End file.
